


Finger-Painting

by KathrynShadow



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Fluff and more fluff, I am not responsible for any diabetes you may get from this fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathrynShadow/pseuds/KathrynShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the hell are you doing." The words come out soft and monotone, not even an implied bite to them; Forte's too comfortable for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finger-Painting

"What the hell are you doing." The words come out soft and monotone, not even an implied bite to them; Forte's too comfortable for that, lying facedown on Rock's bed, head rested atop his folded arms. 

"Roll had some facepaint," Rock replied, as if that perfectly explained why there was a slick finger running cool, wet trails down Forte's spine. 

"And." 

Rock sketched out a sloppy oval right at the small of Forte's back before dabbing more paint across each shoulderblade. "And there wasn't enough for everything I love about you," he answered softly, "but I thought I could at least show you my favourite favourite parts." 

"You're gonna make me puke." 

"Uh-huh," Rock replied amicably. 

There was silence as Forte propped himself up on his elbows, as Rock took the opportunity to dive in close and brush his painted fingers--and a sneaky kiss--to the blond's Adam's apple. 

Forte hummed, leaning just a little into the touch. 

"...Rock." 

"Yeah?" 

"I'd do the same but there's not enough paint for you."


End file.
